Reunion
by PugNTurtle
Summary: The rebels are reunited... with a twist. DX 2006. Features Lilian, Shawn Michaels, HHH, Maria, Trish, and John Cena


Title: Reunion

Author: Katie

E-mail: WWE

Pairing/Characters: Lilian/HBK, Maria/Triple H, Trish/Cena

Disclaimer: None of the characters from WWE belong to me. PS… I'm poor, so don't even think of suing me.

Distribution: As me first please.

Rating: PG-13 for some violence and bad words

Spoilers: Raw 5/22/06

Summary: DX… 2006.

Notes: Well, gaspy gasp gasp! I'm ba-ack. LoL… seriously, folks, it's been awhile. I finished student teaching awhile ago, but it's been awhile since I've actually been motivated to write. Something about writing a 150 page portfolio scared me away from writing… but now that I'm done college, hopefully I'll have time to write over the summer. So enjoy!

This was too much.

She sat back for several months, watching as the Chairman of WWE, Vince McMahon, repeatedly tried to humiliate her boyfriend of nearly a year. However, Shawn Michaels had insisted for Lilian to sit back. Only a handful of people knew about her relationship with Shawn. Both Lilian and Shawn knew that Lilian would easily and quickly become a target of the sick mind of Vince McMahon if he knew about their relatioship. So she sat back, silently cheering his triumphs and resisting the urge to run in the ring to try and help him when he was hurting. And it had worked.

Until now. The five on one handicap match that Mr. McMahon had put Shawn in was, frankly, total bullshit. No one was interfering on Shawn's part, and she needed to do something.

Even if it meant she would regret it later.

The Spirit Squad had grabbed Lilian's chair, ready to use it as a weapon to break Shawn's knee. Without a thought, she slid through the bottom rope, charging the group as they held Shawn down and Kenny leapt to the top of the rope to deliver a leg drop on Shawn's knee, which was trapped in the steel chair.

"Leave him alone!" Lilian yelled, shoving the nearest member of the Spirit Squad away as they beat on Shawn. She felt one of them grab her arm from behind and quickly kicked her leg back. She only had a moment to enjoy the triumph of hearing a wounded yell from Mitch before she was shoved down by one of the other members.

"You stupid bitch!" Kenny yelled, grabbing Lilian up by the hair as she tried to get her bearings together.

"Fuck you," Lilian yelled, snapping her head back, satisfied when Kenny let go as her head connected with his face and she was once again free. Without thinking, she struck out, knocking Mikey down with a hard punch as he charged at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the desperate and shocked look on Shawn's face as he tried to pull the chair off his knee and get to his feet.

Once again, one of the Spirit Squad members grabbed her from behind. Before Lilian could react, another member grabbed her arm and restrained her from moving as Mitch grabbed her chin, still favoring the sensitive area where she had kicked him before.

Mitch slapped the blonde ring announcer hard, causing stars to form before her eyes. She nearly gasped when she felt his fist connect with her ribs. She tried to double over, only to have the two members hold her upright, allowing Mitch to land another hard blow to her stomach.

She saw Shawn stand up and go to attack the Spirit Squad, only to have Johnny blindside him before he could strike. One of the members of the Spirit Squad restrained Lilian as the other four attacked Shawn yet again. Lilian struggled, wanting desperately to help Shawn somehow, but the member, Mikey, she realized, was holding her down and not allowing her to move. She watched numbly as Kenny once again mounted the top rope to deliver the high leg drop on Shawn as the three remaining members held the Showstopper down.

"All right, that's enough!" Vince yelled. "Triple H, get out here and finish both of them off!"

Lilian watched fearfully as The Game came through the curtains, his sledgehammer gleaming in the light. Kenny joined Mikey to hold Lilian up, while Johnny, Mitch, and Nicky restrained a barely conscious Shawn.

Lilian closed her eyes, not wanting to watch as the Cerebral Assassin destroyed both Shawn and her.

She felt the air fly by her ear as she felt the sickening crack of sledgehammer hitting a human body. She fell to the ground, not sure of Triple H had hit her and she had not felt it somehow or if Triple H had accidentally missed her. She watched numbly as Triple H struck Mitch with the sledgehammer. She crawled over to Shawn, covering his battered body with hers as Triple H destroyed the Spirit Squad to the delight of the Las Vegas crowd.

"Hey, sweetie," Lilian whispered hoarsely to Shawn, smiling as she brushed a strand of hair back from his sweaty forehead.

"You shouldn't have done that, love," Shawn said with a small grin.

"Yeah, well, someone had to do something. You were getting your ass kicked," Lilian pointed out.

Shawn went to respond, only to have his eyes widen as he looked past Lilian, meeting the angry eyes of Triple H. The Game still held the sledgehammer in his hand, and even though he had taken out the Spirit Squad, Shawn still knew how dangerous Triple H was.

"You still have the chance to destroy him, Triple H!" Vince yelled as he entered the ring. "Destroy him!" Triple H looked between Shawn and Lilian and Vince. "Do it!"

Triple H met eyes with Shawn, smiling slightly ta the man he once stated to be his best friend. The two of them had been best of friends before a bitter feud had torn them apart.

Then, Triple H turned around, told his boss to suck it, and laid out Vince McMahon out with the sledgehammer.

End Part 1


End file.
